


The Paladins View The Future

by Vigilant_Schemer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Allura (Voltron) Angst, Allura and Coran being confused about Earth culture, Allura bashing, Angst for everyone, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, But they work through it like adults, Characters Watching Voltron, Comedy, Coran (Voltron) Being Coran, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dead Inside Shiro, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), He thinks Allura and Keith like each other, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, Keith (Voltron) Has Issues, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith loves Red, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Being Lance, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Keith's Father (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Coran (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Keith (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, She doesn't take Keith being half Galra well, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Shiro misses Adam, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), The Galra thing really messes with his head, The Paladins aren't very helpful, Their all disasters, They lovingly bully lance, characters watching their show, watching the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Schemer/pseuds/Vigilant_Schemer
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron (plus Allura and Coran) get the chance to view the future to hopefully save some lives.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	1. Arrival

“Wait, _what?_ Pidge is a _girl_ and the Castle is a _ship?_ How long have I been out?” Lance questions in disbelief, but he would never get an answer as suddenly all of the castle’s inhabitants were consumed by a bright light. 

There was a bunch of screaming as everyone fell into a heap on the floor, they all groaned in pain as they attempted to untangle themselves with a lot of cursing in the process. 

“Where the hell are we?” Keith questioned as he narrows his eyes and scanned the area his hand latching onto his knife, it looked like they were in some kind of theatre but the seating was weird. From left to right were a bunch of colour coded chairs, orange, pink, blue, red, black, green and yellow. 

“Are we in a theatre?” Lance questions as he walked up to Keith while side-eyeing the knife in the shorter boys hand. 

“It appears so, but how did we get here?” Pidge said as she also scanned the room. 

“I can tell you how” A mysterious voice commented in amusement, they all whipped around trying to find the source of the voice which only earned them laughter from the mysterious person. 

“I’m not actually here, I’m just an audio projection” They said cheerfully. 

“Why have you brought us here?” Allura questioned as she took an almost instinctual step in front of the others. 

“I have brought you all here to watch the future” The voice revealed and everyone gasped in shock. 

“How is that possible?” Coran questioned in disbelief. 

“Magic obviously” The voice drawled in amusement, Lance, Pidge and Hunk snickered while Shiro just shook his head in exasperation. 

“Why would you show us the future?” Keith questioned his guard still up, there had to be some kind of catch. 

“I hope by allowing you to view the future, many traumatic events can be prevented” The voice said solemnly, the snickering disappeared and nervous expressions appeared on everyone’s faces.

“What kid of traumatic events?” Hunk asked worriedly. 

“You’ll see” The voice said rather dramatically before disappearing as the screen came to life with a picture of Voltron staring back at them. 

“Should we trust them?” Pidge asked as she glanced away from the screen to look at the others. 

“This could be our best chance at protecting the universe” Allura reasoned and everyone slowly nodded in agreement before making their way to their seats, it was kinda obvious who was supposed to sit where. 

“Aw man, why do I have to sit next to mullet?” Lance groaned and Keith just huffed and slumped into his chair. 

“Shut up Lance” He grumbled which earned him a couple of offended noises from Lance before he flopped down into his own chair dramatically. 


	2. The Rise of Voltron Part 1

**[SHIRO, MATTHEW HOLT, and SAMUEL HOLT are on Kerberos collecting ice samples.]**

Pidge stares longingly at her father and brother.

**SAM: "Easy, son. This ice is delicate."**

**MATT: "Amazing. Isn't this exciting, Shiro?"**

**SHIRO: "You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do."**

**SAM: "This is history in the making. Not only have we travelled farther than any human ever has, but this ice-cold holy microscopic clues about the existence of life outside Earth."**

The Paladins all shared mildly amused looks. 

**MATT: "Think of it, Dad. We could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens."**

“Careful what you wish for” Shiro muttered softly, while Pidge huffed in exasperation. Why did Matt have to have such a big mouth? 

**SAM: "My life's work would be complete."**

**[The area around them begins to rumble.]**

Shiro’s heart clenches painfully. 

**SAM: "What is that? Seismic activity?"**

**SHIRO: "We should get back to the ship."**

**[A warship from the Galra Empire appears.]**

Everyone’s eyes narrowed at the sight. 

**SAM: "Wha—? What is that?! It can't be..."**

**SHIRO: "Run! Come on, run!"**

**[SHIRO, MATTHEW HOLT, and SAMUEL HOLT try to run but are abducted**

“Why couldn’t you just be a little bit faster” Pidge muttered to herself. Shiro places a comforting hand on her shoulder but she just continues to focus on the screen. 

**and SHIRO awakens on the Galra warship to the voice of the UNNAMED GALRA COMMANDER speaking to ZARKON via video feed.]**

Allura and Keith practically growled at the sight of Zarkon, they both blinked in surprise and gave each other stunned looks. Slowly Allura gave Keith a shy little smile which he tentatively returned. Lance glanced between the two with a displeased look on his face. 

**GALRA COMMANDER: "Emperor Zarkon, we were scouting system X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists. I don't think they know anything useful."**

**ZARKON: "Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The Druids will find out what they know."**

Shiro shivered slightly and both Keith and Pidge took one of his hands and squeezed it comfortingly. 

**SHIRO: "Please, we come from a peaceful planet! W-We mean you no harm! We're unarmed!"**

“Zarkon does not care” Allura muttered darkly. 

**[SHIRO is knocked out and dragged along a corridor. He awakens and is shocked at what he sees.]**

A few people shivered at the sight. 

**[A year later, LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE are on a simulated flight to Kerberos.]**

**LANCE: "Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission."**

“They ran a simulation for a rescue mission they never did?” Shiro asked, slightly unimpressed. 

**[LANCE jerks the simulator while descending.]**

**HUNK: "Augh. Lance, can you keep this thing straight?"**

**LANCE: "Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick. I mean it's not like I did this!"**

**[LANCE jerks the simulator; HUNK groans.]**

**LANCE: "Or this!"**

**[LANCE jerks the simulator again. HUNK feels ill.]**

“You're the worst Lance” Hunk groaned as he remembered the nausea from that day. Lance just gave him a bright cheeky grin. 

**HUNK: "Okay... unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better KNOCK IT OFF, MAN!"**

A few snickers filled the room at this while the two Alteans tilted their heads in confusion.

“What is beef stroganoff?” Coran asked curiously.

“It’s a type of food” Hunk explained, simply earning two nods of understanding from the Alteans.

**[PIDGE's monitor activates.]**

**PIDGE: "We've picked up a distress beacon!"**

**LANCE: "All right, look alive, team! Pidge, track coordinates."**

**PIDGE: "Copy."**

**[The simulator starts to rumble and alarms blare.]**

**HUNK: "Knock it off, Lance, please!"**

**LANCE: "Oh this one's on you, buddy. We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out."**

Lance smirked almost smugly while Hunk just rolled his eyes. 

**[HUNK pulls up a monitor.]**

**HUNK: "Oh no—"**

**[HUNK chokes down his vomit.]**

**LANCE: "Oh, no—Fix now, puke later!"**

“You’ve definitely gotten better at not puking man” Lance commented cheerfully and Hunk smiled widely in agreement. 

**PIDGE: "I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors."**

**LANCE: "Come on, Hunk!"**

**HUNK: "It's not responding. Ugh..."**

**[HUNK unbuckles his seatbelt to fix the stabilizer. LANCE's monitor activates.]**

**LANCE: "Oh, never mind, fellas. Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual."**

“That’s an awful idea” Keith drawled in an unimpressed tone of voice earning him a scowl from Lance. 

“Oh shut up drop out” He grouched and Keith scowled at him in annoyance. 

**PIDGE: "I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and... gastrointestinal issues."**

**[HUNK is choking down vomit again.]**

**HUNK: "Agreed."**

**LANCE: "Stop worrying. This baby can take it. Can't you, champ?"**

**[LANCE pats the simulator but the simulator rumbles violently.]**

**LANCE: "Uh, see? She was—she was nodding. She was nodding.**

“Yup definitely nodding” Pidge said sarcastically and the other laughed while Lance huffed. 

**Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here."**

“You make it sound so casual” Shiro remarked in amusement.

**[PIDGE unbuckles the seatbelt to reach the microphone.]**

**PIDGE: "Attention lunar vessel—Uwah!!!"**

**[PIDGE falls and collides with the floor.]**

“Are you alright Pidge? That looked like it hurt?” Allura asked worriedly and Pidge just gave her a small smile. 

“I’m fine Allura, it barely even hurt” Pidge remarked. 

**LANCE: "What are you doing? Buckle your belt. And Hunk, stop that shaking!"**

“You sound like our mother” Pidge remarked and Lance spluttered in shock. 

“No I don’t” He exclaimed as he waved his arms around a bit as if that would help prove his point somehow. 

“You kinda do” Keith drawled mischievously, Lance huffed and crossed his arms indignantly while Pidge and Keith smirked at each other in amusement before sharing a high five earning them an exasperated/fond eye roll from Shiro. 

**HUNK: "I-I'm try—ah-ah o-oh no—!**

**[HUNK vomits in the main gearbox and the rumbling stops. PIDGE speaks into the microphone.]**

Everyone winces at the sight while Hunk groaned in embarrassment. 

**PIDGE: "Attention lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, against crew recommendations."**

**LANCE: "Uh, no time for your mutinous comments now, Pidge. They're going under and we're going in."**

**[LANCE dives the simulator towards the surface of Kerberos.]**

"This is going to be a disaster" Keith remarked and Lance scowled in annoyance. 

**PIDGE: "Look out for that overhang!"**

**LANCE: "No worries! My first year in flight school, you know what they called me? They called me 'The Tailor' because of how I thread the needle.**

“Was that supposed to be an innuendo?” Keith asked unimpressed, Lance just gave him a suggestive smile. Keith rolled his eyes in disgust which made Lance deflate slightly. 

**Come around, come around! Come on, come on—!"**

**[The simulator strikes the overhang.]**

Keith nodded, this is exactly what he thought would happen. Lance's scowl returned with a vengeance. 

**HUNK: "We lost a wing!"**

**LANCE: "Oh, man..."**

**[The simulation flight crashes and the simulation ends.]**

**COMPUTER: "Simulation Failed."**

“Nice work, Tailor” Keith drawled sarcastically earning him an annoyed glare from Lance. 

**PIDGE: "Nice work, Tailor."**

Keith huffed in amusement and shot Pidge a smirk who returned it eagerly. 

**[The simulator door opens and IVERSON appears.]**

Keith, Pidge and Shiro scowled at the man. 

**IVERSON: "Roll out, donkeys!"**

“He’s such an asshole” Pidge muttered to herself. 

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE exit the simulator and stand before IVERSON and their class.]**

**IVERSON: "Well let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?"**

Lance, Hunk and Pidge slumped slightly. 

**STUDENT: "The engineer puked in the main gearbox!"**

**IVERSON: "Yes, as everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?"**

**STUDENT: "The Comm Spec removed his safety harness."**

**STUDENT: "The pilot crashed!"**

**IVERSON: "Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other! Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kind of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission."**

Now everyone was scowling at the screen. 

**PIDGE: "That's not true, sir!"**

**IVERSON: "What did you say?!"**

**[LANCE clasps his hand over PIDGE'S mouth, but PIDGE continues; her voice muffled by the hand.]**

**LANCE: "Sorry, sir! I-I-I think he may have hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken."**

"Thanks for looking out for me Lance, even if I didn't appreciate it at the time" Pidge said earnestly and Lance gave her a soft smile in understanding. 

**IVERSON: "I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason you're here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps. Next!"**

“Did he really hold that over your head?” Keith asked, feeling kinda guilty. Lance sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

“Yeah, he’s such an ass” He muttered frustrated. Keith reached his hand out to comfort him but quickly dropped it, he doubted Lance wanted his pity. 

“You know I’ve always wanted to know what you did to get kicked out” Hunk said as he looked at Keith who had a small smirk on his face. 

“I punched Iverson in the face” He said proudly, earning startled laughter from Lance, Pidge and Hunk while Shiro covered his face to hide his smirk. 

“Why did you do that number four?” Coran asked and a small scowl appeared on Keith’s face. 

“He was talking shit about Shiro, Matt and Commander Holt” He said angrily and everyone frowned in displeasure. 

“So you punched him?” Allura asked a small smile on her lips and Keith’s smirk returned. 

“Yup” He said proudly and now everyone was laughing. 

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE dejectedly watch as their classmates board the simulator. Later, LANCE and HUNK hide in the halls of the Garrison as curfew begins.]**

**IVERSON: "Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now."**

**HUNK: "We shouldn't be doing this."**

**LANCE: "You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team. We're going to grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls, maybe—"**

“I really don’t think that's what he meant” Shiro said in amusement earning him a carefree shrug from Lance. 

**HUNK: "OK, I'm just—I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record: This is a bad idea."**

“Duly noted” Lance said cheekily earning him an annoyed eye roll from Hunk. 

**[The lights turn off; LANCE and HUNK sneak through the hallways.]**

**LANCE: "You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure."**

**HUNK: "All of your little 'adventures' end up with me in the principal's office."**

Hunk nodded passionately in agreement with his past self much to the amusement of the others. 

**[LANCE sneaks by the Instructor's Lounge and motions for HUNK to follow, which he reluctantly does.]**

**HUNK: "Oh, man..."**

**[LANCE and HUNK hide in recycling cans as a guard passes by.]**

**GUARD: "L-5 North all clear."**

**[LANCE jumps out; HUNK tries to follow suit but gets stuck and falls over. HUNK stands.]**

“How did that guard not hear you?” Allura questioned. 

“The security there sucks” Keith and Pidge said in unison. 

**HUNK: "I'm fine."**

**[LANCE and HUNK hide as PIDGE leaves IVERSON's office.**

"Why were you in Iverson's office?" Shiro asked, while silently dreading the answer. 

"I was hacking his computer for more answer, not that it ever had any" Pidge replied slightly grumpily earning her a tired sigh from Shiro. 

**The two watch.]**

**LANCE: "Where is he going?"**

**[PIDGE is on the roof of the Galaxy Garrison, listening to radio chatter through headphones and special equipment. HUNK crawls along the roof and LANCE carefully removes the headphones to speak close to ear.]**

**LANCE: "You come up here to rock out?"**

“That was super creepy Lance’ Pidge scowled and Lance just smiled sheepishly. 

**[PIDGE yells, startled.]**

**PIDGE: "Agh!—Oh, Lance, Hunk. No, um, just looking at stars."**

“You're a terrible liar” Lance huffed in amusement. 

**LANCE: "Hey where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech."**

**PIDGE: "I built it."**

Pidge smiled proudly to herself. 

**HUNK: "You built all this?"**

**[HUNK tries to touch the equipment. PIDGE smacks his hand away.]**

**PIDGE: "Stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system."**

“From what you have told me of Earth technology that is very impressive number five” Coran said cheerfully earning a bright smile from Pidge. 

“Thanks, Coran” She said happily. 

**LANCE: "That Right? All the way to Kerberos?"**

“You're very observant” Keith remarked offhandedly and Lance stared at him in surprise for a moment before a happy smile appeared on his face. 

**[PIDGE looks away but does not respond.]**

**LANCE: "You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal?"**

**[HUNK tries to sneakily touch the equipment again.]**

**PIDGE: "—Second warning, Hunk!"**

Everyone chuckles at this. 

**[HUNK stops.]**

**HUNK: "Aw..."**

**LANCE: "Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets."**

**PIDGE: "Fine. The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake—"**

**[PIDGE sees HUNK trying to touch the equipment again.]**

**PIDGE: "—STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!!!**

Everyone burst out laughing at this. 

**[HUNK groans but finally desists.]**

**PIDGE: "... So I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter."**

**HUNK: "Whoa, what? Aliens?!"**

**LANCE: "OK, so you're insane. Got it."**

Pidge huffed and shot Lance a small glare who just gave her a sheepish smile in return. 

**PIDGE: "I'm serious! They keep repeating one word: "Voltron". And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it."**

**LANCE: "How crazy?"**

**[The Galaxy Garrison building alarms blare. IVERSON speaks over the intercom.]**

**IVERSON: "Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice."**

**[A fiery object appears in the sky.]**

“Talk about timing” Shiro remarked. 

**HUNK: "What's going on? Is that a meteor?! ... A very, very big... meteor?"**

**[PIDGE grabs binoculars.]**

**PIDGE: "It's a ship!"**

**[LANCE takes PIDGE'S binoculars and looks at the object.]**

**LANCE: "Holy crow! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours!"**

**PIDGE: "No. It's one of theirs."**

Allura and Coran tensed slightly which Keith was quick to notice.

“It wasn’t the Galra, it was Shiro” He explained and the two Altean’s untensed in relief. 

**HUNK: "So wait, there really are aliens out there?!"**

**[The three watch as the alien spacecraft crashes into the desert. The Garrison sends out land rovers to the crash site.]**

“That was not a pleasant landing” Shiro groaned as he rolled his shoulders. 

**PIDGE: "We've gotta see that ship!"**

**LANCE: "Hunk, come on!"**

**HUNK: "Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever."**

“Nah I think the invisible maze thing is the worst” Lance said as he glared at Keith who glared right back. 

“If you would have just listened to me it would have been fine” He snapped but Lance wasn’t having any of it. 

Meanwhile, Coran leaned closer to Allura so that he could whisper to her. 

“Would now be a bad time to inform them that the maze was in fact malfunctioning?” He asked and Allura glanced at the quarrelling duo before shaking her head. 

“I think it's a little late to be telling them” She said and Coran nodded sagely in agreement. 

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE run off to the crash site.]**

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE spy on the quarantined crash site from a nearby cliff. LANCE views the alien craft through binoculars.]**

**LANCE: "Whoa... What the heck is that thing?! ... And who the heck is she?"**

Keith rolled his eyes at this. 

**PIDGE: "Lance!"**

**[PIDGE hits LANCE for being distracted by a female Garrison officer.]**

**LANCE: "Ow! Ah, right, alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look."**

**HUNK: "Aw, man. Yeah, we—yeah I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?"**

**PIDGE: "Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!"**

**[SHIRO is on the feed strapped to a table as Garrison technicians examine him.]**

Everyone scowled at the sight. 

**SHIRO: "Hey! What are you doing?"**

**IVERSON: "Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests on you."**

**SHIRO: "You have to listen to me! They destroyed worlds! Aliens are coming!"**

**LANCE: "That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission. That guy's my hero!"**

“I’m flattered Lance” Shiro said cheerfully while Lance just groaned and buried his face into his hands. 

**HUNK: "Guess he's not dead in space after all."**

“Only on the inside” Shiro muttered to himself. 

**PIDGE: "Where's the rest of the crew?"**

**IVERSON: "Do you know how long you've been gone?"**

**SHIRO: "I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us! We have to find Voltron!"**

**PIDGE: "Voltron!"**

**TECHNICIAN: "Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic."**

**IVERSON: "Put him under until we know what that thing can do."**

“He’s not listening to you at all” Allura said in disgust. 

“The government loves to cover things up and ignore the obvious” Keith remarked equally disgusted. 

**SHIRO: "Don't, don't be me under! No! No, there's no time! Let me go!"**

**PIDGE: "They didn't ask about the rest of the crew."**

**LANCE: "What are they doing? The guy's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?"**

Shiro shot Lance a smile while he just groaned in embarrassment. 

**PIDGE: "We have to get him out."**

**HUNK: "Ah, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we just watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?"**

**LANCE: "That was before we were properly motivated. We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?"**

“That would take to long” Keith remarked and Lance huffed not wanting to admit that Keith was right. 

**PIDGE: "Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs."**

**HUNK: "Or we dress up like cooks, sneak into the commissary... little late-night snack."**

“Really Hunk?” Keith questioned and Hunk just shrugged sheepishly. 

**LANCE: "... No. What we need is a distraction."**

**[Explosions burst in the distance and the three cadets scream.]**

“What was that?” Allura questioned in alarm. Lance, Hunk and Pidge glanced at Keith who just smirked smugly to himself. 

**HUNK: "Is that the aliens?! Are—Tha—The—Is that the aliens?! Are they here?! They got here so quick!"**

**PIDGE: "No. Those explosions were a distraction, for him!"**

**[PIDGE points to KEITH arriving by hovercraft.]**

“Keith where did you get all of those explosives?” Shiro asked, silently dreading the answer once again. 

“I stole them from the Garrison” Keith said casually, Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and let out another tired sigh. 

“How did you do that number four?” Coran asked and Keith shrugged. 

“Like I said their security sucks” He said and Shiro just groaned while the other Paladins snickered. 

**PIDGE: "The Garrison's headed towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side!"**

**[LANCE views the new arrival through binoculars.]**

**LANCE: "No way...! Oh, he is not going to be us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!"**

Keith gave Lance an unimpressed look, did everything have to be a competition with him? 

**HUNK: "Who is it?"**

**LANCE: "Keith!"**

**PIDGE: "Who?"**

“I’m hurt” Keith said teasingly and Pidge just shook her head fondly. 

**HUNK: "Are you sure?"**

**LANCE: "Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!"**

Keith huffed while Lance smirked victoriously. 

**PIDGE: "Who's Keith?!"**

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE run toward the quarantined crash site. Inside, the technicians examine SHIRO.]**

**TECHNICIAN: "These readings are off the chart."**

**[KEITH enters.]**

“Damn you look like a badass” Pidge remarked and Keith just smirked proudly. 

**IVERSON: "Hey!"**

**[KEITH attacks and knocks out all three technicians, then runs to SHIRO, surprised to find him.]**

“You're a very talented fighter Keith” Allura complimented and Keith smiled softly in pride. 

“Thank you Princess” He replied warmly, Allura just gave him a soft smile in return. 

Meanwhile, Lance frowned at the exchange as he felt jealousy rise up in him. 

**KEITH: "Shiro...?"**

**[KEITH cuts SHIRO free from his bonds and tries to carry him out. LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE arrive.]**

**LANCE: "Nope. No you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Shiro."**

**[LANCE lifts SHIRO over his shoulder.]**

**KEITH: "Who are you?"**

Lance scowled to himself. 

**LANCE: "Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance."**

**[KEITH silently looks at LANCE without recognition.]**

“I can’t believe you didn’t recognize me when we’ve gone to the same school for years” Lance huffed and Keith shrunk slightly into his seat. 

“In my defence, I never really interacted with anyone so how was I supposed to know your name?” Keith remarked as he crossed his arms, Lance frowned as he tried to come up with a comeback. 

“That’s true you were always by yourself, weren’t you ever lonely?” Hunk asked softly and Keith let out a soft sigh as his shoulders untensed. 

“I’m used to being by myself” He mumbled to himself earning him concerned frowns that he chose to ignore. 

**LANCE: "... We were at the same class at the Garrison?"**

**KEITH: "Really? Are you an engineer?"**

**LANCE: "No, I'm a pilot. We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck."**

“You're the one who decided we were rivals, I had no say in the matter” Keith commented and Lance hummed slightly in agreement, that was true, wasn’t it? He had seen Keith as this great pilot and decided that he needed to beat him at everything without ever trying to get to know him. 

**KEITH: "Oh wait, I remember you. You're a cargo pilot."**

**LANCE: "Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out."**

**KEITH: "Well, congratulations."**

Lance frowned as he picked up on the bitterness in Keith’s tone. 

**[LANCE and KEITH carry SHIRO out together. HUNK spots the Garrison returning.]**

**HUNK: "Oh, man, they're coming back and they do not look happy. We gotta go. Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?"**

**[Everyone climbs aboard KEITH's hovercraft and it tips over.]**

"You do not look impressed" Shiro chuckled in amusement and Keith just huffed. 

**PIDGE: "Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?"**

**KEITH: "No."**

Everyone laughed at Keith’s bluntness. 

**[KEITH has to take off as the Garrison arrives to pursue them. PIDGE has to hold on to SHIRO.]**

**PIDGE: "Why am I holding this guy?"**

“Why was Pidge holding onto Shiro?” Allura asked and Keith just shrugged. 

“I don’t know, ask those two I was too busy driving” He replied while Hunk and Lance shared a look before turning to face Allura and shrugging, earning them both an unimpressed look from her. 

**HUNK: "Hey, we did all fit!"**

**LANCE: "Can't this thing go any faster?"**

**KEITH: "We could toss out some non-essential weight."**

**LANCE: "Oh, right! ... ... ... OK, so that was an insult. I get it."**

Lance rolled his eyes in amusement while the others laughed. 

**KEITH: "Big man, lean left!"**

Hunk frowned as he placed a self-conscious hand on his stomach, Keith winced slightly when he noticed. 

“Sorry Hunk, I didn’t know your name and right then didn’t seem the best time to make introductions” He apologized sheepishly and Hunk was quick to give him a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry about it Keith” He replied, earning a shy smile from Keith. 

**[HUNK complies and the hovercraft turns, causing Garrison rovers to crash.]**

**HUNK: "Aw man! Mr. Harris just chiked out Professor Montgomery! ... No, no, he's fine."**

Everyone chuckled at this. 

**KEITH: "Big man, lean right!"**

**[HUNK complies and the hovercraft jumps one cliff to the next, causing another rover to crash. HUNK spies the cliff's edge ahead of them.]**

Shiro perked up slightly as he realized what Keith was about to do. 

**HUNK: "Guys? Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead?"**

**LANCE: "Ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—!"**

**KEITH: "Yup."**

The Garrison trio shot Keith annoyed looks while he just smirked back at them. 

**[KEITH smirks and increases speed while everyone else screams. The hovercraft jumps off the cliff.]**

“Honestly Keith, I thought you were going to kill us!” Lance huffed and Keith just shrugged dismissively. 

“It was fine, you were never in any real danger” He said casually, Lance huffed in disagreement. 

**LANCE: "What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!"**

**KEITH: "Shut up and trust me!"**

**[KEITH safely avoids crashing and continues flying into the desert, escaping the Garrison.]**

“How many times did you practice that before this?” Shiro asked/whispered to Keith who gave him a cheeky little grin. 

“Don’t tell anyone but that was my first attempt” He said and Shiro huffed in amusement and shook his head fondly. 


	3. The Rise of Voltron Part 2

**[SHIRO stands outside a desert shack at sunrise; KEITH approaches.]**

“Hey, Keith, why did you have adult-sized clothes at your shack anyways? Also, where did you find a shack in the middle of nowhere?” Hunk asked curiously as he turned to face Keith who had a slight frown on his face. 

“The clothes belonged to my Pops, and the shack was once a part of my childhood home. The house is gone now but the shack still remains” He replied softly, Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders while the others shared sad looks. 

“What happened to your father?” Allura asked softly, Keith glanced at her before letting out a soft sigh. 

“He died when I was pretty young” He finally said after a moment and Allura felt her heart clench slightly. She went to say something but she noticed Shiro shake his head so she stayed silent. 

**KEITH: "It's good to have you back."**

**SHIRO: "Heh. It's good to be back."**

**KEITH: "So what happened out there? Where... were you?"**

**SHIRO: "I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled.**

Shiro sighed in frustration. 

**I was on an... alien ship but... somehow I escaped. It's all a blur. How did you know to come save me when I crashed?"**

**KEITH: "You should come see this."**

**[SHIRO follows KEITH into the shack. Inside, KEITH shows SHIRO, LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE his board of a map, diagrams, and notes.]**

“I honestly thought we were looking at a conspiracy board” Pidge remarked teasingly and Keith just rolled his eyes fondly. 

**SHIRO: "What have you been working on?"**

**KEITH: "I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kinda... lost and... felt myself drawn out to this place. It's like something... some energy, was telling me to search."**

Allura perked up curiously. 

**SHIRO: "For what?"**

**KEITH: "Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up."**

Allura furrowed her eyebrows in thought, why did Keith feel a pull towards the Blue Lion if he wasn’t her Paladin? 

**SHIRO: "... I should... thank you all for getting me out. Lance, right?"**

**[SHIRO offers LANCE his prosthetic hand. LANCE hesitates but shakes it.**

A soft smile appeared on Shiro's face, it had meant a lot to him that Lance hadn't shied away from his hand. It had made him feel human again for the first time in a while. 

**SHIRO offers to shake PIDGE and HUNK's hand. PIDGE is the only one who does.]**

**PIDGE: "The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge. So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?"**

“Knowing what we know now, your insistence makes a lot more sense” Hunk remarked sadly. 

**SHIRO: "I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces."**

Shiro let out another frustrated sigh. 

**HUNK: "Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?"**

"It as a valid concern" Hunk stated and the others nodded in agreement. 

**SHIRO: "I can't really put it together. I-I remember the word "Voltron". It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do."**

**HUNK: "Well last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture. Look it's his girlfriend."**

**[HUNK shows everyone a picture of "PIDGE" and a girl. PIDGE steals the photo back.]**

“Sorry” Hunk said when he noticed the annoyed glare he was getting from Pidge. 

**PIDGE: "Hey, gimme that! What were you doing in my stuff?"**

**HUNK: "I wa—I was looking for a candy bar. But then, I started reading his diary."**

**[HUNK pulls out PIDGE's diary. PIDGE steals it back.]**

Hunk shrunk into his seat when Pudge’s glare intensified. 

**PIDGE: "WHAT?!"**

**HUNK: "And I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a fraunhofer line."**

**KEITH: "Frown... who?"**

**HUNK: "It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, kinda like a Voltron Geiger Counter."**

**LANCE: "Hunk, you big, gassy genius!"**

Hunk rolled his eyes fondly. 

**HUNK: "It's pretty fascinating, really. Th-The wavelength looks like this."**

**[HUNK pulls out a graph of the wavelength. KEITH grabs it from him.]**

“You could have asked for it” Hunk said and Keith shifted uncomfortably. 

“Sorry” He said sheepishly. 

**KEITH: "Give me that."**

**[KEITH matches the wavelength's appearance to an array of boulders he has seen and has a photo of.]**

“Interesting” Allura mused curiously.

**[The team arrives at the location with HUNK's new device.]**

“You whipped that up pretty fast” Coran remarked and Hunk smiled proudly. 

**LANCE: "... OK. I admit it. This is super freaky."**

**HUNK: "I'm getting a reading."**

**[HUNK uses the device to locate a cave with ancient carvings inside.]**

Allura and Coran’s eyes widened in awe. 

**SHIRO: "What are these?"**

**KEITH: "These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They're everywhere around here."**

**[LANCE approaches a carving and touches it, causing all of them to light up, surprising everyone.]**

Lance smiled softly. 

**LANCE: "Whoa... Whoa!"**

**KEITH: "Heh, they've never done that before."**

“You just didn’t have the magic touch” Lance said, smugly earning him an annoyed eye roll from Keith. 

**[The ground beneath them collapses and the team falls into a cavern of water.**

Everyone laughed at their funny faces. 

**LANCE is the first to look up and see the Blue Lion inside a force field.]**

**LANCE: "They are everywhere."**

**PIDGE: "Is this it? Is this the Voltron?"**

**SHIRO: "It... must be."**

“Well we were half right” Pidge said in amusement.

**KEITH: "This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here."**

**[KEITH approaches the Blue Lion, the rest of the team slowly follows.]**

**KEITH: "Looks like there's a force field around it."**

“Thank you captain obvious” Pidge said teasingly and Keith just shook his head fondly.

**LANCE: "Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?"**

Lance’s smile widened. 

**SHIRO: "Hmm... No."**

**LANCE: "Yeah. The eyes are totally following me."**

**[KEITH runs up to the force field and touches it with no reaction.]**

**KEITH: "I wonder how we get through this."**

“You were so fascinated by all of this weren’t you Keith” Shiro said fondly and Keith blushed slightly. 

“It was interesting, besides it also felt… familiar. Like a long-forgotten memory” He said wistfully, the others shared curious looks at this. 

**LANCE: "Maybe you just have to knock."**

**[LANCE literally knocks on the force field and it reacts, dissipating and igniting the area around them in blue.**

Everyone laughed at this. 

**The team sees an image of Voltron forming from the five Lions in their minds.]**

**EVERYONE (sans HUNK): "Woah..."**

**LANCE: "Uh, did everyone just see that?"**

**HUNK: "Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!"**

“It really is awesome” Hunk said cheerfully. 

**PIDGE: "And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are."**

**SHIRO: "This is what they're looking for."**

**KEITH: "Incredible."**

**[The Blue Lion suddenly lowers its head and opens its mouth to allow them inside, terrifying HUNK and PIDGE. LANCE hesitates, but gleefully enters and takes a seat in the cockpit.]**

“You truly embraced your bond with the Blue Lion” Allura said warmly earning her a nearly blinding smile from Lance. 

**LANCE: "Here we go."**

**[The seat jolts forward, making LANCE scream, and the command console activates.]**

Keith and Pidge snickered and Lance huffed. 

**LANCE: "Heheh! All right! Very nice!"**

**HUNK: "OK guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now."**

**[LANCE senses the Blue Lion communicating with him.]**

“That was so freaky the first time it happened” Lance remarked and the other Paladins nodded in agreement. It was freaky but also so amazing. 

**LANCE: "Whoa, did you guys just hear that?"**

**KEITH: "Hear what?"**

**LANCE: "I-I think it's talking to me. Hmm... Um..."**

**[LANCE presses a few buttons; the Blue Lion stands up and roars. HUNK and PIDGE scream.]**

The others laugh while Pidge and Hunk blushed slightly in embarrassment.

**LANCE: "OK. Got it. Now let's try this."**

**[LANCE smashes the Blue Lion out of the cavern and takes off flying, doing somersaults and wild turns in the air, terrifying the team. HUNK and PIDGE scream.]**

The laughter increased and so did Pidge and Hunk’s blushes. 

**KEITH: "YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER."**

Lance huffed in annoyance and shot Keith a nasty glare. 

“Shut up Mullet” He snapped and Keith just rolled his eyes unimpressed. 

**[LANCE joins in on the screaming. At the Galaxy Garrison, IVERSON and an guard witness the Blue Lion flying.]**

“They saw us” Pidge said, stunned. 

“It’s not that surprising, we weren’t being very subtle” Keith remarked offhandedly and the others slowly nodded in agreement. 

**IVERSON: "What in the Sam Hill is that?"**

**GUARD: "It appears to be a flying blue lion, sir."**

**[IVERSON is unimpressed;**

Pidge and Keith smirked a bit at this. 

**the Blue Lion lands and runs along the desert at high speed.]**

**LANCE: "Isn't this awesome?!"**

**HUNK: "Make it stop! Make it stop!"**

Hunk groaned at the reminder of just how awful that had felt. 

**LANCE: "I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot!"**

**[The Blue Lion takes off into the sky.]**

**KEITH: "Where are you going?!"**

**LANCE: "I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it."**

“Did you have to be so casual about it?” Hunk questioned as he turned to face Lance who just gave him a sheepish grin. 

**PIDGE: "What did it say, exactly?!"**

**LANCE: "Well, it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of."**

**HUNK: "Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like—I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal."**

Hunk shrunk into his seat when he saw the horrified and outraged looks he was getting from Allura and Coran.

**SHIRO: "You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead."**

**[Everyone stares at HUNK.]**

**HUNK: "... Oh. Never mind then."**

Allura nodded sharply in approval. 

**[The Blue Lion leaves the Earth's atmosphere and a warship from the Galra Empire suddenly appears. Everyone gasps.]**

All of the Paladins shuddered at the reminder of just how close the Galra had been to their home. 

**HUNK: "Uh... Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?!"**

**SHIRO: "They found me..."**

Pidge and Keith grabbed Shiro’s hands and squeezed them comfortingly. 

**[The Galra warship opens fire.]**

**PIDGE: "We've got to get it out of here!"**

**LANCE: "Hang on!"**

**[LANCE pilots to dodge the onslaught of laser guns.]**

**LANCE: "Ah! All right! OK, I think I know what to do!"**

"The confidence you inspired with that comment was outstanding" Keith drawled unimpressed to which Lance just stuck his tongue out at him childishly. 

**PIDGE: "Be careful, man! This isn't a simulator!"**

**LANCE: "Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator."**

Everyone shot Lance unimpressed looks while he just smiled sheepishly. 

**[LANCE uses the Blue Lion's mouth cannon to blast the length of the warship.]**

**LANCE: "Let's try this."**

**[LANCE uses the Blue Lion's claws to tear into the warship's side.]**

**SHIRO: "Nice job, Lance!"**

Lance smiled to himself in pride. 

**LANCE: "OK, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet."**

All of the Paladins nodded sharply in agreement. 

**[Inside the warship, the UNNAMED GALRA COMMANDER that captured SHIRO a year previous speaks to ZARKON through a video transmission.]**

Everyone glared harshly at the sight of Zarkon. 

**GALRA COMMANDER: "Lord Zarkon, the escaped prisoner and his people found the Lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the system."**

**ZARKON: "Follow that Lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that Lion is your first and only priority."**

**GALRA COMMANDER: "Yes, your Majesty. Full power after the Lion!"**

**[The Galra warship pursues the Blue Lion.]**

“At least that kept them from Earth” Pidge mumbles in relief. 

**HUNK: "Oh, no!"**

**PIDGE: "They're gaining on us!"**

**LANCE: "It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. Th-They're just chasing."**

“Now we know why” Lance said thoughtfully to himself.

**HUNK: "OK, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on board with this new direction, guys."**

**KEITH: "Where are we?"**

**SHIRO: "Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos."**

**PIDGE: "It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds."**

**[A Wormhole appears before them.]**

“How did a wormhole appear?” Hunk asked and everyone shared equally baffled looks. Hunk had a point, how did a wormhole appear? Who opened it if it wasn’t Allura? 

**HUNK: "What is that?!"**

**LANCE: "Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there."**

**PIDGE: "Where does it go?"**

**LANCE: "I-I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?"**

**SHIRO: "Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together."**

“You're a natural-born leader Shiro” Allura complimented and Shiro smiled bashfully. 

“Thank you Princess” He said almost shyly.

**[The team looks at each other in silence.]**

**LANCE: "... All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow."**

The Paladins all snorted in amusement at this.

**[The Blue Lion enters the Wormhole and it disappears before the Galra warship can follow.]**


	4. The Rise of Voltron Part 3

**[The team groans from the turbulence of the Wormhole and exit to a different part of the universe.]**

**LANCE: "Whoa. That was..."**

**[HUNK grunts and vomits in the Blue Lion, but pauses.]**

Everyone grimaced slightly. 

**HUNK: "So sorry—"**

**[HUNK continues to vomit.]**

“Poor Blue” Lance said sadly and Hunk blushed slightly in embarrassment.

**PIDGE: "I'm just surprised it took this long."**

Everyone nodded in agreement while Hunk sunk into his seat in embarrassment. 

**SHIRO: "I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth."**

Lance frowned softly to himself, they were very far from home.

**LANCE: "The Lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... I think it's going home."**

"In a sense, I suppose the castle is the lions home" Allura mused to herself. 

**[As the Blue Lion blasts towards Arus, entering its atmosphere, the team huddles closer together from the intense turbulence.]**

**LANCE: "Guys, personal space! Hunk, your breath is killing me."**

Lance wrinkled his nose at the reminder of just how bad Hunk's breath had smelt.

**HUNK: "Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious Wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?"**

“You know that’s a good point, we were all way too chill about letting a giant blue lion dictate where we went” Keith remarked and the others Paladins nodded in agreement. 

**LANCE: "It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?"**

**KEITH: "I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship."**

**LANCE: "Oh, are you scared?"**

**KEITH: "With you at the helm? Terrified."**

Lance huffed while Keith smirked. 

**SHIRO: "All right, knock it off! No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together."**

**PIDGE: "So, what do we do?"**

**Shiro: "First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?"**

**LANCE: "I don't know. I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore. ... Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something."**

All of the other Paladins scowled at Lance at the reminder of what he was about to do. Lance meanwhile was just smiling sheepishly.

**[A high-pitched squeal sounds.]**

**KEITH: "I'm hearing it, too."**

Allura tilted her head to the side curiously while the other Paladins just continued to scowl at Lance. 

**HUNK: "It's, uh—It's kind of a—a high-pitched squeal?"**

**[LANCE farts; the team holds their noses in disgust.]**

Allura wrinkles her nose in disgust. 

**SHIRO, KEITH, and HUNK: "Come on, Lance!"**

"You're so gross" Pidge grumbled as she shook her head. 

**LANCE: "But seriously, there's a Castle up ahead."**

The other Paladins rolled their eyes at just how casually Lance tried to dismiss what he had just done.

**[Everyone's amazed as the Blue Lion approaches the Castle of Lions and the latent Castleship reactivates. The Lion lands in the courtyard.]**

**KEITH: "Wow."**

**SHIRO: "Keep your guard up."**

**PIDGE: "Something wrong?"**

**SHIRO: "My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again."**

All of the other Paladins smiled warmly at Shiro. 

**[After the team exits the Blue Lion, it stands up, startling everyone.]**

**HUNK: "Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!"**

**[The Blue Lion roars, opening the Castleship's doors. HUNK cowers behind SHIRO until the doors finish opening.]**

**HUNK: "Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you."**

Hunk smiled sheepishly while the others laughed. 

**[The eerie silence bemuses the team as they enter the vestibule.]**

**HUNK: "Hellooo?"**

**[HUNK's voice echos in the emptiness while everyone stares at him, startled. HUNK shrugs.]**

“That was very reckless of you Hunk, we had no idea if the inhabitants of the castle were friendly” Shiro scolded and Hunk rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

**PIDGE: "From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger."**

**[A beam of light appears as the vestibule activates. Everyone gasps.]**

**COMPUTER: "Hold for identity scan."**

Coran tilted his head curiously, he had never gotten a chance to look at the scan with everything that had happened till now. He was kinda curious as to what was on it. 

**PIDGE: "What?"**

**SHIRO: "Why are we here? What do you want with us?"**

**LANCE and PIDGE: "Whoa!"**

**[Crystal torches light up a path.]**

**PIDGE: "I guess we're going that way."**

"I hindsight we could have easily walked into a trap" Pidge remarked and the other Paladins nodded in agreement, they had been way to chill about everything. 

**[As the team goes forward, more crystal torches ignite to lead them deeper inside. HUNK's voice echoes as he calls out.]**

**HUNK: "Hello? ... Hellooo?"**

Shiro raised an eyebrow at Hunk who chcukled sheepishly. 

**[The team arrives at the Sleep Chamber of the Castleship.]**

**HUNK: "Hello?"**

**LANCE: "Where are we?"**

**PIDGE: "It's some kind of control room."**

“Not quite number five” Coran remarked. 

**[The console PIDGE is looking at suddenly activates and two sleep pods rise from the floor.]**

**HUNK: "Are these guys... dead?"**

**[One of the sleep pods opens, revealing ALLURA as she instantly awakens.]**

**ALLURA: "Father!"**

Allura frowned softly. 

**[LANCE immediately catches the ALLURA in his arms. He blushes at the sight of her and dons a suave persona.]**

Allura let out an unimpressed sigh while Keith rolled his eyes. 

**LANCE: "Hello."**

**ALLURA: "Who are you? Where am I?"**

**LANCE: "I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms."**

**ALLURA: "Your... ears."**

A slight scowl appeared on Lance's face while Allura smiled in amusement. 

**LANCE: "... Yeah?"**

**ALLURA: "They're hideous. What's wrong with them?"**

Everyone other than Lance laughed.

**LANCE: "Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!"**

**[ALLURA grabs LANCE by the ears and puts him in a restraining hold.]**

Keith smirked in amusement while Lance grumbled unhappily. 

**ALLURA: "Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my Castle?"**

**LANCE: "A giant blue lion brought us here! That's all we know!"**

**ALLURA: "How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?"**

Allura and Coran shared a sad look at the thought of how much time they had missed. 

**SHIRO: "We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help."**

**ALLURA: "I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep."**

**[ALLURA accesses the console by placing her hands on it; a screen appears.]**

**PIDGE: "Okay, that's how that works."**

Everyone chuckled at this. 

**[The second sleep pod opens, revealing CORAN. He gasps at the sight of LANCE.]**

**CORAN: "E-Enemy combatants!"**

**[CORAN jumps towards LANCE but LANCE side-steps him, so CORAN loses his balance.]**

They all chuckled once again. 

**CORAN: "Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "Sleep Chamber Knees". Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so and—One, two, three—"**

**[CORAN imitates his fighting moves and snaps his fingers.]**

**CORAN: "—Sleepy time!"**

**LANCE: "Well, before you did that, I'd—Hoo! Ha! Hiyah!"**

**[LANCE imitates rudimentary karate.]**

**LANCE: "—Like that."**

**CORAN: "Oh, Really?! Well how could you do that when I've already come at you with this?!"**

**[CORAN bends down and pretends to strike repeatedly.]**

**CORAN: "Ha, ha, ha, ha-ey!"**

Everyone was laughing nearly uncontrollably. 

**HUNK: "Man, these guys are good."**

**ALLURA: "It can't be..."**

**CORAN: "What is it?"**

**ALLURA: "We've been asleep for 10,000 years!"**

Their laughter ceased as a sombre feeling filled the room. 

**[ALLURA recalls her last memory of being awake. She stood in the Bridge of the Castle of Lions with CORAN and her father, KING ALFOR. The Castleship was under attack by ZARKON's fleet. ZARKON appeared on screen.]**

Allura’s eyes watered slightly. 

**ALFOR: "Zarkon!"**

**ZARKON: "Your fleet has been destroyed, Alfor. I will be there shortly to claim Voltron."**

**[ZARKON ended the transmission; a Galra warship blasted the Castleship with a powerful cannon.]**

**ALLURA: "Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late!"**

**ALFOR: "It's already too late. We must send the Lions away. We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands."**

Keith frowned at this, he didn’t like the fact that red still managed to fall into Zarkons hands. 

**ALLURA: "We can't give up hope!"**

**ALFOR: "I'm sorry, daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again soon."**

Allura whimpered softly to herself.

 **[KING ALFOR used a mysterious light to put ALLURA asleep.]**. 

**ALLURA: "Father...!"**

**ALFOR: "I love you."**

**[ALLURA's memories end; the scene returns to the present.]**

Coran wrapped an arm around Allura’s as tears slipped down her face. 

**Allura: "Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization..."**

The Paladins all gave Allura and Coran sympathetic looks. 

**[ALLURA becomes enraged.]**

**Allura: Zarkon!"**

**[SHIRO recalls ZARKON's face.]**

**SHIRO: "Zarkon...?"**

**ALLURA: "He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people."**

**SHIRO: "I remember now... I was his prisoner."**

**ALLURA: "He's still alive? Impossible!"**

Allura frowned darkly to herself at the reminder that that monster was still alive, why did her father have to die while that monster got to live? It just wasn't fair.

**SHIRO: "I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron."**

**ALLURA: "He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does."**

**[At ZARKON's Central Command, HAGGAR is surrounded by glowing purple crystals and scrying for information on a magic circle. Suddenly sensing something, HAGGAR goes to inform ZARKON.]**

Everyone shared an uncomfortable look at this. 

**HAGGAR: "The Blue Lion has returned, and now I feel a resurgence of Altean energy."**

**ZARKON: "Alfor's daughter lives? How?"**

“The better question is how are you still alive?” Lance remarked and the others chuckled. 

**HAGGAR: "I know not, but it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours."**

Everyone scowled at this. 

**ZARKON: "Yes. I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever and take back Voltron. Contact my commanders."**

**[On a Galra warship, SENDAK is charging his prosthetic arm.]**

Everyone glared harshly at the sight of Sendak. 

**HAXUS: "Emperor Zarkon requests an audience."**

**[SENDAK receives ZARKON's video transmission at the warship's Bridge.]**

**ZARKON: "Commander Sendak, the Princess of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector. We believe she alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining Lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her and the Lions. With them all, the Galra Empire will be unstoppable."**

**SENDAK: "I fight for the Empire. I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will. Vrepit sa!"**

“I’m gonna tell him” Lance snickered and the other Paladins laughed while the Alteans shared a confused look. 

“It’s a movie quote” Pidge explained and the two of them nodded in understanding, though admittedly they were still kinda confused. 

**[ZARKON ends the transmission.]**

**SENDAK: "Set a course for Arus."**

**[On the Castleship, ALLURA stands at the Sleep Chamber console with a plate of food goo floating nearby.]**

**CORAN: " Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years!"**

**ALLURA: "I'm not hungry."**

"Stress tends to do that" Keith remarked softly and Allura hummed in agreement. 

**LANCE: "Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten."**

**KEITH: "That's times ten."**

Lance shot Keith an annoyed look. 

**LANCE: "Whatever, dropout."**

Keith huffed and crossed his arms, he doesn't know why he even bothers trying to talk to Lance in the first place.

**HUNK: "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving."**

**PIDGE: "Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times."**

**HUNK: "Hmm... Good point."**

**[HUNK begins eating the food goo, continuing to eat although disgusted.]**

“It grows on you” Hunk remarked and the other Paladin’s nodded in agreement. 

**SHIRO: "I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place."**

Allura and Coran let out a wistful sigh. 

**CORAN: "Yes, it was... but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive."**

**[ALLURA mourns as CORAN comforts her; she hears a squeak from her sleep pod and is happy to find the four Altean Mice.]**

Allura smiled fondly at the mice.

**ALLURA: "Looks like we're not the last, after all."**

**[The Castleship alarms blare. and a Galra warship appears on-screen]**

**CORAN: "A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!"**

**ALLURA: "How did they find us?!"**

**LANCE: "I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault."**

Keith glared at Lance in annoyance. 

**KEITH: "Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better... after getting us stuck on the other side of a Wormhole!"**

Lance returned Keith’s glare. 

**LANCE: "I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!"**

Lance and Keith bumped foreheads as they continued to glare at each other. 

“Enough!” Shiro ordered as he pulled Keith back and Allura pulled Lance back. 

**[LANCE and KEITH appear ready to fight, but SHIRO separates them.]**

**SHIRO: "Stow it, cadets!**

"Keiths not even a cadet" Lance remarked mockingly and Kieth grit his teeth together to keep himself from punching the brunette. 

**This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?"**

**CORAN: "At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days?"**

**ALLURA: "Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!"**

**[HUNK burps]**

Everyone chuckled at this. 

**HUNK: "Sorry! Food goo."**

Hunk blushed slightly. 

**SHIRO: "Princess, there are five of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?"**

**[In the Castleship's Bridge with a Crystal above, ALLURA stands in the center.]**

**CORAN: "King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts."**

“That seems kinda reckless, what if Zarkon got his hands on you, Princess?” Pidge remarked worriedly and Allura just gave her a reassuring smile 

“Don’t worry Pidge that will never happen” She said reassuringly but that didn’t really reassure the others at all. 

**[ALLURA activates the computer, opening up a map of the entire universe.]**

**ALL: "Whoa!"**

**PIDGE: "These are... coordinates. The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion."**

**CORAN: "Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!"**

Pidge huffed and rolled her eyes. 

**ALLURA: "Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the Castle."**

**CORAN: "To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the Castle. It can only be freed if the other four Lions are present."**

**ALLURA: "As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The Quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain."**

All of the Paladins smiled as they thought about their lions. 

**[ALLURA sends the Black Lion hologram towards SHIRO.]**

**ALLURA: "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion."**

Shiro smiled proudly. 

**[ALLURA moves the Green Lion's hologram towards PIDGE.]**

**ALLURA: "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion.**

Pidge smiled brightly. 

**The Blue Lion—"**

**LANCE: "—Whope, hold up, let me guess: Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?"**

**[LANCE smiles; ALLURA looks annoyed and then continues.]**

Everyone chuckled while Lance pouted. 

**ALLURA: "The... Yellow Lion is caring and kind."**

**[ALLURA sends the hologram Yellow Lion towards HUNK.]**

**ALLURA: "Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together."**

Hunk smiled warmly. 

**[HUNK questionably points to himself.]**

Everyone chuckled at this. 

**ALLURA: "The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion."**

A small proud smile appeared on Keith’s face. 

**LANCE: "What? This guy?"**

His smile disappeared as he turned to glare at Lance. 

**[LANCE and KEITH glare at each other.]**

Shiro sighed in exasperation, why couldn’t those two just get along for five minutes. 

**ALLURA: "Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it... might need some work."**

**CORAN: "Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me "The Coranic" for nothing. It's because it sounds like "mechanic." So... Coranic, mechanic. It's not—It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar."**

Everyone chuckled at this. 

**[The hologram Lions roar and charge together, forming Voltron.]**

**ALLURA: "Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe."**

**HUNK: "Awesome!"**

**PIDGE: "Oh..."**

**HUNK: "Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying Lions. Got that part. How do Lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?"**

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while a blush appeared on his face. 

**SHIRO: "You know we don't have much time. Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it."**

**ALLURA: "In the meantime, I'll get this Castle's defences ready. They'll be sorely needed."**

Everyone nodded in agreement at this, they had been very needed. 

**CORAN: "I'll ready a pod a-and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion."**

**[The two teams take off, LANCE with HUNK in the Blue Lion, and SHIRO and PIDGE in a flight pod; ALLURA readies herself to open a Wormhole with the Castleship's power.]**

**CORAN: "We can only keep the Wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!"**

Lance and Hunk shared an unimpressed look, that planet had been the exact opposite of peaceful. 

**PIDGE: "Wait—"**

**LANCE: "Wait! What? No! OK—!"**

**HUNK: "I did not receive the memo on this."**

The others chuckled at their reactions. 


End file.
